<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Centuries by Winterswild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493279">Centuries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterswild/pseuds/Winterswild'>Winterswild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Poetry, Sad and Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterswild/pseuds/Winterswild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccolo says goodbye to Gohan, for the last time. </p><p>Poem fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Centuries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: A wee bit sad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I see them here sometimes, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Planting tulips and lighting candles,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tending to the graves better than I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I think they know who I am,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we accidentally cross paths</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their look of sorrow looks fresh,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a new loss in the lineage leaking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As wet as the blue pebbles that lay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glistening before your gravestone,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though I can never be sure,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve kept to myself for centuries, for so long</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so far I’ve done a good job,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d be proud, or not,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suppose you’d want me to say hello,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get to know them, care for them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tend to them, train them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I can’t do that anymore,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not even sure I can talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or if I did, would they recognise my voice?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wash the words that speak your name,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you lay beneath but I know,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That somewhere you reign, in Otherworld,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Living and breathing, it brings me peace,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though I know I’ll not see you again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time I would have said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That it didn’t hurt,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too proud, too strong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To admit I loved you quite so much,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly it’s all over,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more time to repent, or change,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m going to New Namek tomorrow,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so I’ve been informed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By another boy, an old man now too, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who I’ve known nearly as long,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s time to rest my head, I suppose,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Among my own kind,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fields of turquoise and lavender,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I miss you,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts so much still and we’ll be worlds apart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But i promise you, my boy,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll be missing you just as badly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the time, everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>W.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for any punctuation mistakes, I'm not a poet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>